Date 'em and Bait 'em
'Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em '''is the 26th episode of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. It aired on September 8, 2017. Synopsis Grave Clobber made ANOTHER challenge. This one is a dating challenge. However, one certain contestant feels quite a large amount of negativity during this challenge. Others plot further in the game. Plot Bowser discusses to Wario that now that Terence is gone, they're now the only members of the Greedy Grumps Alliance who are original, with Waluigi and Chef Crackachu tagging along with them. Wario argues how it was fairly obvious and the two begin to fight after one silly argument, which annoys Crackachu. He confesses how he's getting real tired of the nonsense between Bowser and Wario and their shenanigans. Meanwhile, Luigi was enjoying a nice stroll when Meta Knight appears behind him, which Luigi greets him. Meta Knight then explains to Luigi that in order to find the "real evil" of the game, he needs him for his alliance. Due to Meta Knight's rivalry with Phantom Striker, he doesn't trust him for having a certain vibe to him for opposing everyone else, and his pride will be his downfall. Meta Knight tries to persuade Luigi to leave Phantom Striker's alliance and join his, but Luigi says he'll get back to him on it soon and takes his leave. Baz was just singing to himself when he saw Luigi dash away, knowing something is wrong. He goes to Luigi to check out what's wrong, and Luigi explains his situation with Meta Knight. Baz is in shock with the news of him being forced to leave the alliance, but then tells Luigi to choose what's best for him, and if something happens to Phantom Striker, he can join Meta Knight's alliance alongside with Luigi, since they are best friends. The challenge then begins as the remaining contestants are gathered around by Grave Clobber, who once again is hosting the challenge. Mew had to go to a meeting while Mewtwo and Grave Clobber host the challenge. Grave Clobber states that the challenge is a dating challenge, much to a mixed reaction from the contestants. The objective is simple: Each member will pick a partner and go to an event involving food, and an event of their choice. They will also be sharing some personal stuff with each other. The partner will be judged based on happiness points, however, if the partner lies about their happiness, they will get a penalty. The more happiness points they receive, the more they get a chance to win. The partners picked are Citron, Chef Crackachu, Pretty Bomber, Bowser, Marie, Hitchhiking Ghosts, Jazz, Rotom, and Luigi. Depending on how well they did last challenge, this will give the remaining contestants to pick which partners they want to be with-- with Mewtwo realizing that only Rosalina had that option as she happily picks Bowser, and the two started to go on their date just like that. The rest are as follows: Baz with Jazz, Coney with Luigi, DJ Octavio with Pretty Bomber, Marionette with Citron, Meta Knight with the Hitchhiking Ghosts, Phantom Striker with Rotom, Waluigi with Chef Crackachu, which leaves Wario with Marie. As such, the contestants set out on their dates. Grave Clobber tells Mewtwo that he has something to show him and Mewtwo follows him. Since the Calara Corps have been a major problem for the Island for so long, Grave Clobber decided to form his own team: The Anti-Calara Corps Force to fend off the fiends. The members consist of Charlie the Charizard, Captain Viridian, Yukiki, Brandish, Chompy Mage, Pain-Yatta, Dark Star, Squigly, Conquest, and Grave Clobber as their leader. Mew comes back from his meeting, wondering what was going on. Mewtwo explains to him about Grave Clobber's team, since the Calara Corps have been much trouble for them. As such, Mew accepts them to fend them off for good. But when the subject of the "Giant Firefly" was mentioned, Mew and Mewtwo felt quite uneasy and decide to leave. After their departure, the group decides to find some Calara Corps members and defeat them. Meta Knight and the three Hitchhikers begin their food event, with Phineas and Gus explaining to the knight that Ghost food is the only stuff they can eat since anything goes through them, especially real food. Meta Knight takes this as they can be indestructible, to which Ezra answers yes, except for ghost-catching devices. Meta Knight is impressed, stating how they're just what he's looking for, much to Phineas's bashfulness. This gave them 5 happiness points. Coney and Luigi begin their event to which Coney introduces Luigi to something he calls "bird catching", which was one of the pranks he used to do back when he was alive. You latch onto a bird, you catch them, and they fly. The two then spot Mighty Eagle as their target as they run into him, but much to their surprise, Mighty Eagle was actually happy to see Luigi, who was still suspicious of him ever since the events of Season 2. However, it's also noted that Mighty Eagle was confused as what Luigi was talking about. He was actually taking a long nap, but he was real late in fear to miss the game, and he lost just like that. He had always been good this entire time. Luigi at first was in disbelief as to why, but Coney stated he was there too, but there was something different about him: The Eagle in Season 2 had a British accent and hated ants for a passion, as the real Mighty Eagle loves ants. Luigi then notices he was real. Coney then asks the Eagle if he tried to rejoin, which he answers yes, but the hosts wouldn't let him in ever since Season 2. Luigi then asks if he knew the Calara Corps, but Mighty Eagle doesn't know who they are as Luigi takes his leave. Coney then tries to catch the Eagle, but to no avail. Leaving the two with 2 happiness points. Waluigi and Chef Crackachu are at their food event, to which Waluigi continuously (and annoyingly) asks Chef Crackachu to have some cheese since he is a mouse-looking Pokemon, but Crackachu doesn't want any cheese whatsoever. After many attempts, Waluigi asks if maybe the chef can cook something, which sparks Crackachu's interest, since he used to be the head chef in Season 2. Waluigi then is interested in the conversation as the chef begins to tell his tales of his food. This gave the two 4 happiness points. Marionette and Citron spot a Mudkip running along, as Marionette commands Citron to beat him up, as in Marionette's words, the mudkip was "walking all about like a madman" and "not being silly". The puppet then throws Citron to the mudkip as he tells the mudkip to run for his life, to which the Pokemon does so. Marionette states how that wasn't fun, but then Citron puts him in a gumball machine to be stuck in there. This gives the two no happiness points. DJ Octavio introduces Pretty Bomber to his record player, which isn't a turntable per say, but it's still good and it can play music. He then plays his theme in 8-bit, which Pretty Bomber is impressed by. She wants to try it out herself, and since Octavio didn't want to be stubborn this time around, he offers her to play a song on there. Pretty Bomber then plays a song, which was pretty loud as it blasted her away, but Octavio manages to get to turn down the volume a bit. Pretty Bomber is okay however, though commenting on the song being sublime. Octavio then changes the song to an 8-bit version of Calamari Inkantation, which Pretty Bomber then jams out to the song, resulting in 6 happiness points. Phantom Striker offers Rotom to join him in entering a "Gungeon" to fight many foes and get many treasures ahead. Rotom is hesitant to go, since he doesn't want to go into a dungeon, but when the word "gun" in set in "Gungeon", Rotom then agrees to go as the two enter. Unfortunately, it doesn't end well for the two and they are left with no happiness points. Bowser and Rosalina are enjoying their date at GoomBurger, which Bowser is telling jokes and all. The two decide to order as Bowser happily chooses his meat while Rosalina herself orders up some Star Bits. A pack of sausages is then thrown at Bowser, which Rosalina was at first worried, but Bowser LOVES sausages, as if the place reads his mind. This resulted with the two having 8 happiness points. Baz and Jazz decide to go hunting, though Jazz is displeased that she's hunting with Baz of all people. The two then spot Lord Fredrik with some other walruses, which sparks Jazz's interest that at first seeing Lord Fredrik as not a challenge, there are two walruses now. Baz doesn't have anything besides his whip, and he never hunted down two walruses before. Jazz then decides it was time to "up his arsenal" and gets Kermit's chainsaw which she found. As Baz revs up the chainsaw, Jazz makes her way to go up to the two walruses and destroy them like so. This excited Jazz since she hadn't had that much fun in a while, resulting in 9 happiness points. As Wario is ordering his food from the menu, he then sees Marie still upset at her life decisions as of right now. Wario asks if there's something wrong with him, but Marie reassures him that it's something wrong with her, as she is tired of being treated like a villain in the past, as she wants to change. But her actions were unforgivable to almost anyone she encounters, especially Rotom. Wario then tells her that there's still time to change before she goes home. He reassures Marie that he's proud of who he is and nothing will ever change that, and advises that maybe Marie should accept who she is as well. He sees Marie as a sassy sarcastic squid, but deep down, there's a heart of gold in her(and Wario likes gold). Wario never hated her to begin with since she didn't do anything bad to him at all, which gives Marie a sad smile too, resulting in 4 happiness points. Back with Bowser and Rosalina, Bowser offers the space princess a challenge: Rosalina may be used to a lot of things on the Wii, but never has she tried Mario Kart on the N64. He offers her to join as Player 2, which Rosalina says he doesn't have to if he wants to, but Bowser reassures her that it's all good and he's doing it for her. Rosalina then accepts the challenge as the two then play Mario Kart 64. Bowser then "accidentally" slips on the controller, resulting in him getting second place and Rosalina in first, much to her surprised reaction. Bowser then confesses to Rosalina that the reason why he's somewhat satisfied that he gets second every now and again is that he always loses everything to Mario and Luigi. Just for once he wants something to go his way for once, to get a bit higher than last place, so every time he gets second or third, he's somewhat satisfied since he's alright with it. Rosalina asks if this is because of a fear of failure, but Bowser admits that failure is his middle name at this point. Rosalina then comforts Bowser, since he's not a failure in her eyes. He's big, strong, he has some good intentions every now and again, he's gained some speed over time, and he does seem like a rather caring parental figure, at least with Bowser Jr. the most. This gave the two 10 happiness points. The Hitchhikers then go on a little flight with Meta Knight, which Phineas seems to be enjoying himself, Ezra not knowing they could fly this high, and Gus enjoying the flight himself. As they are discussing the plan, the Hitchhikers still enjoy themselves, resulting in 9 happiness points. Waluigi tries to get Chef Crackachu to do some events with him, which the pikachu says no to each one. When the subject of "Chicken Flinging" is involved, Crackachu asks what it is as Waluigi explains the game: You take the chicken, pull the chicken back as far as you can, and then you launch it. He then states that the farthest one wins after he flings his chicken. Crackachu then proceeds to try it out, which he launches it at Waluigi's chicken, forming a weird looking symbol. With Waluigi delighted about Crackachu's try, he promotes him as his "honorary grandson". This gave Crackachu a sense of happiness and joy within him, crying as well, since he never had members of a family before in his life, and thanks Waluigi. Waluigi comes to comfort him since he looks upset, but Crackachu states he's not sad, but rather happy. This resulted in 10 happiness points plus some bonuses as well. Marionette and Citron go on their food event, which Marionette asks Citron what his opinions on circuses and clowns are, but Citron just wants to eat. He then spots Baby the Clown, which Marionette then sees as well, though as a result he becomes incredibly horrified and runs behind Citron. The orange couldn't believe it when Marionette was afraid of clowns, since he was a marionette and supposed to look like a clown himself. Marionette nervously states that he can't trust them in the slightest, devolving back into his normal Marionette phase back in episodes 1 through 20. This annoyed Citron at the most, as the old Marionette questions what happened throughout episodes 21-25. Baby was concerned if she did something wrong, but Citron states that she was perfect for what she did. As such, Citron then leaves Marionette to go get his plant food, which resulted in one happiness point. Coney and Luigi attend to their food event, which Coney orders a brain like usual. Coney then asks Luigi how it feels to be a big star, as Coney dreams of becoming a big star himself and one of the stars in the sky. But then Coney sadly states how it gets lonely doing what he does, especially when he has no one to share the fame with, which makes him feel really bad. Luigi then comes to comfort Coney since he knows exactly how he feels about not being the main star, managing everything and taking all the credit. He then admits to Coney he likes to run things with him, resulting in 7 happiness points for the two of them. Phantom Striker asks Rotom if he wants anything to eat, but since Rotom is an electric ghost type, he can't eat anything that isn't electric based, even if he's hungry. Phantom Striker then questions how he was able to eat in Episode 1, but that was because Rotom was forced to, as he normally doesn't eat living food. The samurai claims the ghost's remarks as lies, as he must eat something so they can win. Rotom then decides to have Phantom Striker's electricity to eat, since he can rub his feet on the carpet to generate electricity. Phantom Striker asks why, but Rotom demands him to do so and Phantom Striker rubs his feet, generating electric sparks for Rotom to eat, resulting in no happiness points once more. Phantom Striker then questions what he's doing wrong, since they're supposed to win the challenge. DJ Octavio and Pretty Bomber are ordering some food for dinner, and Octavio chose to have some sushi. At first, Pretty Bomber was confused since he is a sea creature, but Octavio says he doesn't eat octopi, but he does love to eat some fish like salmon and crustaceans, especially some squid. Pretty Bomber agrees to his taste and orders some sushi as well. Octavio then confesses to Pretty Bomber that originally, he didn't want to be a DJ (aside from his love of music though), but rather, he wanted to be a sushi chef. He'd love to slice and dice some fish to serve some customers, until he found out how to spin, and now he remixes any tracks he hears. Pretty Bomber can also relate, for she wanted to be a chef as well, thus giving the two 10 happiness points. Marie tells Wario that she needed to do a confession for a minute and leaves the setting. After five minutes pass, Wario decides to check on Marie to see how she's doing. Meanwhile, Ludwig, Mettaton, Swinub, and Haunt spy on Marie in order to take her out just like that, since there isn't anyone to stop them at this rate. While the Calara Corps members discuss the plan, all of the sudden they hear some singing coming from Marie, whom is lamenting about her troubles with Callie and what she did in the past. The song caused some members to feel a tiny bit of sympathy for her, but Ludwig was the only one who didn't cry. After the song's climax, Ludwig sadly orders the rest of the members to retreat, which also causes Marie to have no happiness points. Wario, having witnessed the singing, also feels a tingling sensation of sympathy for the poor idol. Regularly he doesn't feel it, but he feels bad having to see the whole private performance. Baz and Jazz are ordering some food in their food event, with Baz ordering his usual: Lots of meat, some cheese, and 31 pickles. He also notices some of the "decorations", and a familiar voice then asks who ordered the frog legs, which Jazz doesn't eat any frog. Baz immediately recognizes the frog legs to be Kermit, whom angrily demands Jazz to give back his chainsaw, but Jazz states she found it. Sumomo, who has recently joined the Calara Corps, then challenges the two, but not without Jazz commenting on her voice again, much to Sumomo's annoyance. All of the sudden, the "decorations" reveal to be Pain-Yatta and Dark Star, whom come to save the day by battling Sumomo and Kermit respectively. Jazz decides to get in on the action, all the while Baz plays some background music. When the deed is done, Pain-Yatta and Dark Star take their leave. Jazz had some fun fighting the Calara Corps, and then asks if Baz wants anything now, but he's not hungry anymore. This gave them 9 happiness points, thus ending the challenge. Grave Clobber then rounds up the contestants after the challenge ends, which come to the following results: Coney admitting he wants to be a star but also share the spotlight with other people, Marionette trying to make Citron bad but ended up reverting back to his normal self, nothing learned by Meta Knight in the slightest as his entire story remains a mystery, Bowser admitting he doesn't like coming in last place, Jazz admitting that even if she thought it was going to be bad at first, she sees Baz as a good friend, Wario and Marie being sad in the event having nothing learning about eachother, Waluigi announcing Crackachu as his adopted grandson, Rotom having a lot of negative chemistry from Phantom Striker, and Octavio admitting he originally wanted to be a sushi chef, but never got to be one. Due to a little mix up in the points though, the winners go to Waluigi and Chef Crackachu, and they celebrate their victory just like that. Thus, the grandson-grandfather bond between them became strong and they celebrate their prize at the carnival, resulting in the lot of the contestants going up for elimination. Phantom Striker questions why they are now grandson and grandfather now, as Mewtwo explains the chicken flinging event, which he felt was stupid. Before the elimination ceremony, Meta Knight then checks in on the Hitchhikers to see if they're still in, which they are. All Meta Knight needs now is Luigi. Meanwhile Coney becomes scared about going home today in song. After the challenge, Rotom was ranting and raving on Phantom Striker as he decides to vote him out, mainly because he wouldn't let him eat. Meta Knight sees Rotom's trouble and decides to recruit him in the alliance to vote out Phantom Striker. Pretty Bomber becomes disheartened that she first lost a challenge, but Luigi comforts her since it's okay to lose and there's always next challenge. Marie is still lamenting, feeling guilty how she couldn't participate much due to the guilt taking over her entirely. Luigi sees Marie in full sorrow, feeling some sympathy for her. Bowser thought he did okay, but he was only one point away from Waluigi and Crackachu. Marionette is annoyed that he's back to normal, and suspects that Citron is going to vote him out because of this. With the PhantomLuigi alliance, they host a meeting so they can finally eliminate Marie for good after all she did in the past and being the "greatest evil" in the game. Luigi begins to have second thoughts since Marie has been feeling down as of recently, even not wanting to pick herself up on the floor. Phantom Striker, cold as he is, refuses to hear about Luigi's tale, since he believes it's an act of manipulation and she will become bad in the future. After all, she did cause the elimination of Dark Bum as well in Episode 13. Jazz and Octavio go with Phantom Striker's plan, but Baz decides to comfort Luigi, telling him to not take it to heart as what Phantom Striker said. Baz has known him for years, and he's not much of an emotions person, but rather focused on battles and war. If the pressure gets to tough for Luigi, Baz tells him to vote what his heart says. As Luigi makes his way, Meta Knight then asks Luigi if he really wanted to eliminate Marie, but at this rate, Luigi is not sure what to do in this case. Meta Knight then convinces him to go what Baz said earlier. At the elimination ceremony, Mew then rallies up the votes and picks on who is safe and who is not as usual. So far, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Luigi, Rotom, DJ Octavio, Meta Knight, Jazz, Coney, the Hitchhiking Ghosts, Baz, and Citron are safe. Afterwards, Marie and Pretty Bomber are considered safe, which leaves Marionette and Phantom Striker in the bottom two. Phantom Striker questions how, and it got even worse for him when Marionette is announced safe, much to his disbelief. It was a blindside after all, as the voters have been revealed to be Meta Knight, whom took pride as all was according to plan, Rotom, and Luigi, whom feeling guilty, he didn't like how Phantom Striker wanted to vote out Marie in her most vulnerable state. Phantom Striker, not wanting to listen to Luigi's words, feels rage and betrayal running through his veins as he proceeds to try and kill Luigi, saying how he's nothing but a plumber's helper and grime in sewer. Grave Clobber then gets in the way by grabbing an angry Phantom Striker and sending him off to the Boom Boom Hat. Baz was shocked by all of this, and Jazz and Octavio then leave Luigi. Octavio understands what Luigi had to do though, but he wishes him for the best without the Phantom Striker or the alliance. And just like that, the PhantomLuigi alliance was no more. Phantom Striker is then sent to the Boom Boom Hat, much to Mew's unexpectation, since he expected him to go to the final three. Phantom Striker's last words was his rant saying how each and every one of the contestants were considered dishonorable warriors, especially Luigi, whom he has stuck with since Episode 2. Meanwhile, Meta Knight watches from a distance and leaves with a smirk now that his rival is out of the way. And just like that, Phantom Striker was launched out. Mewtwo then comments how usually it was the villains that go home angry and does the outro. Will this Anti-Calara Corps actually work? And what's with Marie, and why is she so sad? Only time will tell in the next episode... Featured Characters * Mew (host) * Mewtwo (co-host) * Grave Clobber * '''Anti Calara Corps Force: 'Charlie the Charizard, Captain Viridian, Yukiki, Brandish, Chompy Mage, Pain-Yatta, Dark Star, Squigly, Conquest * 'Calara Corps Members: 'Ludwig, Lord Fredrik, Mettaton, Swinub, Haunt, Sumomo, and Kermit * Mighty Eagle * Circus Baby the Clown (Cameo) Contestants * Citron * Chef Crackachu * Pretty Bomber * Marie * Wario * Bowser * Rosalina * Hitchhiking Ghosts * Marionette * Waluigi * Luigi * Phantom Striker (eliminated) * DJ Octavio * Jazz * Coney * Baz Transcript Date 'em and Bait 'em/Transcript Trivia * This episode is one of Luigifan00001's favorites on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. * Marie's Lament can also be heard on CharmeleonWarrior's channel, though only its audio is used. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episodes